


I See Through the Facade

by JordanRashell



Series: Requests/Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton is a gift, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint wasn't suppose to hear that, Deaf Clint Barton, First Kiss, Insecure Clint, M/M, Natasha wins bets a lot, Protective Bucky Barnes, the Avengers are assholes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanRashell/pseuds/JordanRashell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "I have a prompt for you. Winterhawk. The team are under stress and accidentally/sort of take it out on Clint who gets upset (he doesn't show it though) and Bucky sees how much it's getting to Clint and decides to pursue Clint."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Through the Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on my tumblr iwouldbelostwithoutmytimelord.tumblr.com

"Hey guys I have this idea for some new -" Clint started but cut himself off, realizing nobody was actually listening to him. He shrugged, figuring that they were just too busy to talk. Everyone was rushing around the Tactics rooms and working out plans for their current villain of the week. Clint decided they didn't need him and started heading for the door. The door flew open the he ran into Steve, accidentally knocking into the box he was carrying and causing it to spill to the floor. He quickly bent down and started picking up the mess.

"Really Clint?" Steve snapped at him, moving Clint out of the way-none too gently-and finished picking up whatever had spilled.

"Sorry," Clint muttered, fast to exit the room.

**oOo**

The second time Clint accidentally caused a mess was when he was getting coffee. Clint couldn't get Tony's fancy new Stark-Tech coffee machine to work. He was muttering to himself and could feel people starting to start. He pressed a button to start it and the thing managed to explode coffee all over him.

"Are you kidding me?" Clint heard Tony yell from across the room. He turned to see Stark coming towards him, empty coffee cup in hand. Stark tossed his mug on the counter and accessed the damage Clint did to his machine. He mumbled something not so nice under his breath and cleaned up the mess while making a new thing of coffee.

"Sorry," Clint said, turning and fleeing the room, his coffee forgotten.

**oOo**

Bucky noticed how stressed the Avenger's have been the past week, but he didn't see it as an excuse for them to be so rude to Clint. He was only trying to do his job and help, but they just snapped at him or brushed him off. He didn't like it. Blame it on his schoolboy crush on the handsome archer, but if you asked Bucky would say it was because he respected Clint. Bucky was gonna have a talk with his team.

**oOo**

Bucky waited until Clint had left the tower to do whatever he does on his day off to talk to the rest of the team. Steve was in the communal kitchen when Bucky found him. He was making eggs and toast when Bucky approached him.

“Hey Steve, can I talk to you and the team?” Steve jumped at the sudden presence in the previously vacant kitchen. So much for enhanced senses.

“Sure, Buck, but Clint is out so we will have to wait for him to get back.” Steve started buttering his toast and when he was done he started eating.

“I know that, Punk.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck with his metal arm, the cold metal nice against warm skin. “It’s actually about him.” “Oh?” that piqued Steve’s interest.

“Sure, I can gather everybody up in the living room. Excluding Thor, of course, since he is back in Asgard.”

“I’ll help.” And they set about to corralling everybody up.

**oOo**

Once they had everyone in the living room, Bucky cleared his throat. Their attention snapped to him to and he gave them a hard stare while crossing his arms.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves. You have been nothing but rude to Clint when all he has done was try to help.”

They looked down in shame (except Natasha. She just muttered something in Russian).

“Since when do you care so much about our dear Legolas?” Tony inquired with a teasing tone.

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed with an evil, knowing glint in her eyes.

“Since the first time I saw him.” Bucky narrowed his own eyes and sent Natasha a challenging look. “Problem?”

“My only problem is you not admitting your feelings for Clint.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve slowly leaving and gesturing for the others to do the same.

“Please,” she rolled her eyes. “You basically eye fuck each other.”

“Okay,” Tony said, managing to break the tension forming between the two. The last time Natasha challenged Bucky, Tony had to completely replace the training room and some of the kitchen. “I will try my hardest to treat your Baby Cupid better. I will apologize next time I see him. Promise. Now, I have suit remodeling that I have to get back to.” Tony clapped his hands like a giddy child and left after giving Bucky a mock salute.

“Same goes for me,” Bruce said, standing up and heading for one of the door ways. He stopped and turned back around. “Clint is a gift, Barnes, don’t hurt him.”

Slowly but surely the other Avengers nodded their understanding and left. The last one to leave was Natasha. She didn’t look back until she was halfway out the door. She grabbed a book off of the table and tosses it at the vent by the couch. The vents never had covers (“Too much of a hassle,” Clint had said) and the book went straight through the opening. It bounced off of something that didn’t sound metal.

“You can come out now Clint.” And then the Black Widow was gone. The vent rattled for a second before Clint pushed himself out. He gave Bucky a small smile and opened his mouth to talk. Bucky was gone before he even got a word out.

**oOo**

Clint wasn’t suppose to hear any of the conversation. He was almost to the elevator when he heard Steve and Bucky gathering everybody to the living and was curious as to why they didn’t tell him. A thousand scenarios went through his mind but only one really stood out to him.

_What if they don’t want me to be an Avenger anymore?_

The thought was like a punch to the gut. Sure, he was weaker and more vulnerable than the rest of the team, and sometimes he got in the way, but he could work on both of those things. Maybe it was his hearing aids? He had to keep getting new ones when they got wrecked on a mission, but Stark was working on new ones!

Clint huffed and changed directions. Instead of going out for a drink or something, he was going to do what he does best: spy. He headed toward the nearest accessible air vent and hauled himself up. Slowly but surely he made his way to the shared living room. Natasha looked up as though she knew he was there.

“My only problem is you not admitting your feelings for Clint.” Clint heard Natasha’s smug voice float up to the vent.

He could feel himself blush a deep red. Bucky liked him? And he cared that they were being a bit harsh to him? Natasha knew that Clint had been crushing on the ex-assassin for a while and couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or Bucky. Clint was too caught up in his thought and was suddenly pulled out of them as a book came flying through the vent and hit him.

“You can come out now Clint.” He peeked out the vent in enough time to see Natasha’s red hair flash out of sight. He waited a couple of seconds before eventually hailing himself from the vent. He opened his mouth to tell Bucky to forget about what she said. but then he was gone.

**oOo**

Bucky went to his room and locked the door, telling Jarvis to not let anyone in. He ran his hand through his hair and felt like crying. Clint wasn’t suppose to be there, wasn’t suppose to hear about Bucky’s stupid crush. His vision got blurry and he quickly wiped away the forming tears. He fell on his couch and flipped the tv on to some random station and fell into a dreamless sleep. He woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He threw a bottle at in and hoped the person would go away. They didn’t.

Bucky eventually realized they weren’t about to let up on their persistent knocking and decided to just tell the person to go away. He got up from his couch and headed for the door. Sometime when he was sleeping he had taken his shirt off. If Bucky’s mind wasn’t foggy from sleep, he would have realized Clint could have been on the other side of the door. But his mind was foggy from sleep so he opened the door without hesitation. Clint had his fist up like he was about to knock again and his face gave away how stressed he was.

“Jarvis wouldn’t let me in,” he said, as though that explained everything. “and it appears that your vents have been blocked, so that wasn’t an option...” Clint trailed off when he finally realized Bucky was shirtless. He just stopped talking and stared at him. It was kind of creeping Bucky out.

“You were suppose to be gone.” Bucky’s voice snapped Clint out of his stupor.

“Well I heard everyone gathering in the living room for a group meeting and I couldn’t help but think the worst.”

“What were thinking?”

“That I was gonna get kicked out off of the team.” Clint’s voice got smaller at the end.

“Now why would you think that?” Bucky’s voice was layered with surprise.

“Because I’m the weakest link? Because I can’t hear orders the second I lose my aids?” Clint raised his voice, his tone disdainful. Bucky grabbed the archer’s hand and pulled him into his apartment. Clint sat on his kitchen counter and Bucky stood in front of him. Bucky looked him up and down, a determined look on his face.

“Clint Francis Barton, you listen to me.” Clint raised an eyebrow at the use of his middle name.“You are not the weakest link. You are stronger than you know. And you are not how well you can hear.”

“Actually-”

“Shut up. I’m talking.” Clint made a show of zipping his lips and throwing away the ‘key’. “You mean so much to me, Clint. That’s why I called the meeting. You put up this whole facade about how it doesn’t hurt you, but I see right through it. You are a very important part of this team and they shouldn’t have been treating you so poorly, stressed or not. I care about you.”

“I care about you, too, you idiot.” With that, Clint grabbed Bucky’s face with his hands and brought their lips together.

Bucky froze, unable to believe this was actually happening. Clint was kissing him and- _oh right, he should probably kiss_  Clint _back_. He cupped Clint’s face with his flesh hand and rested his metal one on his waist. Bucky tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Unfortunately, they weren’t magical beings from Asgard, and they needed to breathe. Breaking the kiss, they rested their foreheads together.

“So,” Bucky started, still shell-shocked from the intensity of the kiss.

“I really like you Bucky,” Clint said, looking the ex-assassin in the eyes.

“That’s good. Because I really like you too,” Bucky hesitated, but then decided to go for it. “but usually I take a person out on a first date…”

“We could go out to eat, or we could order take out and make out?” Clint gave him two equally good option.

“So pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese, you know me.”

Bucky pulled his phone from his back pocket and hastily ordered their food. Bucky picked Clint up off the counter and put his hands on the archer’s thighs to hold him up. Clint instinctively wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and his arms around his neck. Clint brought their lips together once more and Bucky walked over to the couch.

**oOo**

When Natasha couldn’t find Clint that night she immediately went to Bucky’s apartment. She found the two of them in Bucky’s bed (clothed, thank you very much), Bucky wrapped around Clint and Clint curled into a ball and pressed into Bucky’s chest. She left with a small smile and what is probably the most adorable picture on her phone. She also went knocking on doors to collect bet money from Tony, Bruce, and even Steve.


End file.
